1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical tool used in, and improved methods for, spinal canal decompression.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminectomy is one type of surgical procedure performed to treat pain related to herniated discs, spinal stenosis and other related conditions. The goal of a laminectomy is to relieve pressure on the spinal cord or spinal nerve by widening the spinal canal. This is done by removing or trimming the lamina (roof) of the vertebrae to create more space for the nerves.
The present day multilevel decompressive laminectomy and fusions for lumbar spinal stenosis with instrumentation and bone graft requires the patient to remain in the hospital for 3 to 4 days. Some type of immobilization is generally required for anywhere from 2 to 4 months following the surgery, and it takes approximately 4 to 6 weeks of physical therapy following immobilization before the patient is capable of performing his usual daily tasks.
Such traditional open surgical procedures are being replaced with minimally invasive procedures. The limited surgical exposure that occurs with minimally invasive procedures produces less post operative pain, reduced hospital stays and faster recovery times. While minimally invasive spinal surgery and minimal access spinal surgery technology continues to provide significant advantages in spinal surgery, there continues to be a need for improved devices and techniques in this field.